


Waking Up Alone

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I woke up and you were gone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up Alone

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking: Any ship of my choice + “I woke up, & you were gone.”

The sheets where Alec had been were cold and Magnus frowned as his hand moved along the silk. He had hoped to wake up next to his boyfriend. Slowly, he got out of bed and pulled on his robe, walking out of his room. The Chairman came up and meowed, rubbing against his leg before running off to his empty food bowl.

Magnus snapped his fingers and filled the cat bowl before looking around the empty loft. There was no sign of Alec, not even a note. He sighed and snapped his fingers again, making a cup of coffee from the small café down the street appeared to him. He took a sip and made his way out to the balcony, watching the city bustling below.

He knew he should get ready for the day, it always took him a few hours to get his look just right, but after waking up alone he didn’t really feel like doing much of anything. He was just considering cancelling his appointment for the day when he heard the front door open. He spun around and walked back inside. Besides Caterina, only one person had access to his apartment at any time.

Alec walked in, setting his bow and quiver aside quietly. Magnus set his coffee aside and strolled over to Alec, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him. Alec returned the embrace and smiled down at the warlock. “Miss me?”

“I woke up and you were gone,” Magnus whispered, surprising himself with how vulnerable he sounded. This wasn’t a side of himself that he liked very much. He risked a look up at Alec who smiled down at him softly before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

“I didn’t want to leave, but Lydia called about some demon activity and I was the closest person to it,” Alec said, running his fingers through Magnus’ unstyled hair. “You didn’t-you didn’t think that I-that I just left you, did you?”

Magnus sighed softly. “It crossed my mind,” He confessed. “I’m sorry.”

Alec gave him another kiss before pulling away. The key to Magnus’ loft was still in his hand and Magnus noticed for the first time that it was on a chain. He smiled as he watched Alec put it around his neck. “I’m not gonna lie, I was pretty nervous last night when you gave me this, but I don’t think we’re moving too fast. I want to be with you, and-and I’ve been coming here practically every night. I’m glad you gave me a key.”

Magnus smiled. “Alexander, I love you.”

Alec’s eyes went wide for a moment before he too was smiling. “I love you too, Magnus.”


End file.
